


【银金】同居三十题26

by Guess_QAQ



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_QAQ/pseuds/Guess_QAQ
Summary: 无伤大雅的小打小闹





	【银金】同居三十题26

 晚上九点多的时候，银金侦探事务所里响起了一通电话。

  正靠在自家助理身上有一下没一下地换着电视频道的金田一听见声音从不破银狼的颈窝里抬头，身旁的人先他一步站站起身来去答电话。

 “现在吗？”  
 “那我过去您那边拿吧，”银狼助理靠在办公桌前简短地交涉，好像是和听筒里的人说到了沙发上的名侦探，黑色的电话线在手指上绕了两弯看了眼金田一：

 “我过去就行了，他困的早。”像是印证这句话，金田一在一旁打了个秀气的呵欠。

 “是剑持先生，”撂下电话，银狼边解释边走到门口换外套，“有份卷宗需要咱们帮忙，听声音挺急。”金田一听了眨了眨眼站起来送银狼出门，递过一旁的车钥匙给他时被助理捏了捏手心：

 “我很快回来，洗澡的话等我一下。”

  听了这话的名侦探无奈地瘪了瘪嘴小声说了句知道啦你快去吧，关上大门听见车子发动的声音远了以后雀跃地“耶”了一声，紧接着快步上楼进了浴室。

  诶好奇怪，不破助理刚不是说了要「等他一下」吗。 

  金田一先是放了热水然后又洒进去满满两大勺橙子浴盐，想了想又加了大半勺然后才到屋里拿睡衣。回了水汽缭绕的浴室一边脱衣服一边哼歌，坐到了浴缸里之后老爷爷一样舒了口气之后喃喃道：

 “才不等你。”

  不破银狼的那句话背后，并没有什么旖旎的暗示。相反还让金田一有点小小抵触。

上周末出去办案子时没注意划伤了脚底，不能沾水的伤口给洗澡带来了很大的不便。加上受伤第一天晚上金田一自己还闹了点脾气说什么都要泡澡——尽管入浴前银狼给他做了再三防护，可最后抱他出浴池时还是不小心沾上了点水，结果第二天早上清晨名侦探就喊着疼从床上醒来。

到了医院果然伤口有点感染翻皮，前一天还夸过银狼应急处理做得好的医生当即把灰蓝色眼睛的家属劈头盖脸地说了一顿，听得一旁的金田一心里特不是滋味。等大夫进里屋拿换药的东西时，侦探先生坐在诊疗床上抓着不破银狼的衣襟小声说了好几个对不起。

银狼当时表面没什么，只是这之后几天，金田一晚上的洗澡时间都…不算特别好过。泡澡基本上是没什么可能了，而且就算是淋浴，金田一自家负责任的恋人一定也会脱了衣服跟着进去一起洗——以看好他脚伤为理由。

对金田一一来说，这实在是一种甜蜜的煎熬。两人家里的淋浴间本来就不算特别大，狭小的空间里难免有碰碰蹭蹭，更何况碰你蹭你的人还是你英俊温柔的恋人，有这么三两下足够点起欲望的星星之火。不仅如此，令名侦探先生还有些哭笑不得的是，他伤的是脚不是手，银狼完全没必要帮他打沐浴露或者拿下莲蓬头给他冲水吧。

虽然他也感受到了银狼是真的很小心地避着自己的伤口，可是…那双骨节分明的手准确却又毫无邪念地掠过自己敏感带的次数算下来也实在太高。金田一看不出来银狼是不是故意，偶尔忍不了会主动献个湿哒哒的吻或者掐着银狼的腰暗示一下，可那人就是毫无反应。真有一次金田一急了，直接抓着他还带着泡沫的手往自己胸前抹，却被那人面容正直地一板一眼拒绝，让他谨遵医嘱不能剧烈运动。

这样几回澡洗下来脚伤还没好全，侦探先生的额头先冒出两颗痘痘来。

 

光是回忆到这里，泡在橘黄色温水里的金田一有些气闷地翻了个白眼，挥拳砸了下水面：

“那你别撩我啊！”

尤其是他又想到每次自己洗完后，银狼总是带着一身冰凉水汽回到两人的被窝…这、这不是害人害己吗！

“…烦人。”

于是今天下午，在银狼上楼找东西的时候就接到剑持警官电话的金田一，想了想悄悄让警官按自己说的，晚上再打过来一次——以金田一对银狼的了解，他今晚肯定能得到单独洗澡的机会。而他也必须趁这个机会让不破银狼知道，不管他是不是故意，这样撩人让他很不乐意。或者是让他知道——

自己的脚伤已经好的差不多了，可以自己泡澡洗澡，也可以…运动运动了。

这一头把自己的算盘打得噼啪响的金田一侦探丝毫不知道自己早就漏了底。不破银狼到警局那边拿了东西刚要走，就被剑持警官的感叹弄得停住脚步：

“这个金田一君，要是下午你们没空过来拿就直说呗，我给你们送去就行了——还让你大晚上跑一趟的。”

银狼面色不改地又旁敲侧击两句，谜题就全部解开了。出警局门时无奈地笑笑，虽然不敢确定自己家这个古灵精怪的侦探今晚特意支开自己是为了什么，但也猜到个八九不离十。

刚把家门打开，一股馥郁橙子香味就缠着湿润的水汽裹上了银狼的鼻尖。不破银狼心里道了句果然，轻声地往楼上走。他昨天陪他洗澡时就发现金田一的伤口已经好的差不多，刚刚出家门前的那句话其实还是有些暗示的意思在里面。只可惜大概是这几天银狼逗他逗得有些过火，金田一是一点没多想，或许心里不定怎么不乐意呢。

不破银狼也稍微反省了一下，他确实有故意的成分在里面，可实在是因为金田一整个人红彤彤求他的样子太过可爱了。转过把角时瞥见墙上的挂历——明天是每月的休日15号，于是打消了立刻赔礼道歉的心思，逼自己把嘴角压了下去才唰地扯开了浴室的拉门。

里面正在掰自己已经泡得发白的手指的金田一吓了一跳惊慌地坐直了身体，带起的大片浅橙色水流从他白皙圆润的肩头滑下，软软红红的乳尖泛着有些色情的的光泽，看得不破银狼的眼睛倏然暗了暗。可是，该继续的表演还是要继续。

不破佯装微愠，一步步凑近浴缸里眼睛瞪得黑圆的金田一：

“怎么，Hajime这么不愿意和我一起洗澡？”  
“都到了要搬救兵的程度了？”

金田一先是下意识地有些抱歉，可又一想这回不对的绝对是不破银狼。这家伙还一副理所当然的语气，于是那点好胜心就没压住：

“我为什么不愿意，你自己心里还没数吗？”边说着又绷着下巴坐了回去，有一下没一下地在水底下吐着泡泡。

很好，很对。不破银狼要的就是这个反应。于是蹲到他旁边一字一句开口，冰凉凉的调子听不出喜怒：

“那我们来分析分析，我为什么这样盯着Hajime你洗澡。”金田一没出声，不破银狼揉了揉眉心吐出两个字，“说话。”

“因为我脚底破了，不能沾水。”  
“是了，那么我这样做有错吗？”  
“可你…！”金田一死咬住槽牙，才没把「光撩我」三个字说出来。  
“可我什么？”

语气依旧一副冷冰冰，可是眼角的纹路已经暴露了不破银狼演技不精。可惜侦探先生整个人沉浸在羞愤里，平日的巧舌和明察秋毫都不知道跑到了哪里。

被自己一对上不破银狼就变得不器用起来的事实弄得有些挫败，金田一气得差点一头闷在水里。事实上他也有很多证据可以跟这个人摆事实讲道理，比如他洗澡就洗澡为什么专往自己小肚子上的肉摸？再比如，他替自己冲腿上的泡沫时落在自己膝盖上羽毛般轻又薄的吻他可是无从辩白了吧。

智商虽然短你40,可是该讲回来的道理还是要讲回来。金田一刚要薄红着一张脸据理力争是他耍流氓在先，不破银狼就状似失落地摇了摇头转过身去打开浴室门走了出去，留下一句轻轻的叹息：

“好吧我明白了，算我的问题。”

诶不是！你明白什么了我还不明白呢？而且就是你的问题吧！以为银狼是真的有些不高兴，金田一急得一下子从浴缸里站了起来，随便擦了两下身子套上睡裤就往外走。在卧室里没找到人，于是掉了个头往另一边不破银狼的书房走去。

对，二楼有一个银狼专门用的书房。平时一楼的办公桌更多的是金田一或是两人一起用，不过银狼还会有一些藏书或是爱自己做一些小东西，所以当初装修时就把原来房子带的一间不小的储藏室改成了银狼的个人空间。金田一虽然进去过，可是里面的东西他不是特别感兴趣，偶尔会在里面边做填字游戏边看银狼鼓捣东西，共度一些安静的时光再一同回房睡觉。可是他书房里唯一一方长塌有些硬，躺得他两次后背疼得厉害，也就很少再进去了。

金田一拢拳扣门，三下无人回答，干脆拧了把手自己进去。开门就看到那个人伸长了腿坐在书桌前复古红色的单人皮椅里，眼睛隐在刘海的阴影下晦暗不明。听见金田一进来的时候看了他一眼，什么都没说又扭回头去，倒是在抽屉里翻出了书房的空调遥控器，“滴”地一声在隔音很好的房子里听得清晰异常。

金田一拽了拽脖子上的毛巾慢慢朝他走过去，但又不好意思直接问他是不是真生气了，装了一副想进去拿本书看看的样子，背对着不破银狼面朝一整排整齐的书架，左看右看在银狼的视野里晃过来晃过去。

不破银狼的视线几乎是粘在金田一的身上，看空调风吹落他发尾的水珠顺着他光裸的后背滑下，淌出一道透明水痕消失在浅色的棉质格子睡裤里，留下深色的圆点。这种堪称为情趣的置气就如同角力一般，银狼知道该在什么时候以退为进，更知道改在什么情况下反守为攻，更何况再拖下去实在不利于两个人的身心健康，于是依旧凉凉道：

“有事？”

侦探动了动耳朵，随便抽出本硬皮书翻了两眼，合好放回去才扭过来慢慢朝椅子里的人靠近，手撑在书桌上歪着身子低头去追银狼的眼睛：

“真生气了？”

没说话。

名侦探先生也是性子急，本来有理的人是他结果现在还要反过来照顾男朋友情绪。毛巾一甩坐到桌子上，嘴边顶起一个弧度又瘪下去，这么两三回之后抓了抓头发实在是忍无可忍：

“啊啊啊明明就是你的问题吧？撩完人还假正经地跟我说谨遵医嘱，你看看我脑门上的痘！”  
“你怎么会还好意思在这里生气？讲讲道理啊不破银狼！”

等一串低沉又有磁性的浅笑荡在耳边时，金田一终于反应过来自己这是中套了。一时间方才被自己忽略的那些细节全在脑海里闪回，包括不破银狼出浴室后明显是为了压下笑意而刻意的咳嗽，也包括在浴室里他弯弯的眼尾。整个人发作要跳桌子转身就走，被坐在椅子里的人一个眼疾手快抱到腿上扣进怀里，亲上他肩头的黑点呼吸着他身上清爽的橙子味道边耳语：

“好Hajime，是我的错，我就是想逗逗你。”  
“谁叫Hajime真的太可爱了。”

金田一一最招架不住银狼这种直球攻击，更何况他说完这些湿滑的舌尖就一路下滑到自己脆弱的胸前。脑子有些发沉又觉得这样就原谅他实在有辱名侦探尊严，往外推开他一点粗起嗓子：

“你先、你先别来这套…咱俩的问题还没解决完呢。”

但不破银狼保持自己的节奏，往上托了托金田一的身子亲了亲他喉结仰头看他：

“是，是没解决。可是问题这么多，得一个个来。”  
“先解决这个。”

说着，金田一就感觉到那里被人重重顶了一下，缱绻的吻如同怎么躲都躲不开的大朵棉花糖丝往他脸颊边缠了上来。  
 

  

 如果之前还有一丝不确定，那么现在被有些急躁地推到在冰凉的书桌上的金田一已经可以断定不破银狼这个人之前一定是故意的。

 憋这么久还不是自己着急嘛，这是金田一的第一个念头。

紧接着他又想到这里似乎没什么可以润滑的东西，于是有点犹豫地握住银狼的手腕问他。那个人灰蓝色的眼睛里比以往带了更多情热，吮着他耳窝，喷薄的热气随着他的话语把金田一整个人从里面点燃：

“呐Hajime，你知不知道我想在这里干你有多久了。”

这句话说完，金田一湿润的眼睛就被银狼拿他刚刚甩下来的毛巾虚虚盖住。再来的吱呀一声金田一听出那是开木头抽屉的声音，咔哒一声什么东西开了封，然后就感觉到自己下半身一冷，裤子被人猛地褪下。有什么水润冰凉的东西滴了几滴在耻骨附近，被温度有些低的指尖抹匀开来又摩擦了两下金田一已经半勃的性器，接着直接两根湿润的手指捅进了被银狼一手调教出来的后穴，不轻不重地在里面拨寻。

“唔…什、什么呀？”金田一有些紧张地问。

大概不是润滑剂，至少不是自己习惯用的润滑剂。没有甜美的水果芬芳，也不知道是不是错觉，反而有股凉凉的味道。金田一没想到银狼也会有这样的一面，平日里都是他拉着银狼尝鲜，换换安全套的牌子挑挑润滑剂的品类，或者再大胆一点试几个网上说的会很舒服的姿势。银狼没什么表示意见只随着他去，所以金田一以为银狼对这方面没什么特别追求。

大侦探也是真的有糊涂的地方——什么没什么特别追求，你都这么主动了，还用的到他追求吗？

“别怕，身体润滑油而已。”银狼一边安慰他一边隔着薄软的毛巾亲他的眼睛，金田一fufu笑着骂了他一句没正型，算着距离一手勾住他的高领底衫，特别不满意地向下拉了拉。

不破银狼懂他意思，突然抽出手指飞快地脱掉上衣，在金田一的呻吟还没退去之前又把手指放了回去，于是更高一声色情的尖叫连着逸了出来。

不破银狼给他涂的东西好奇怪，明明滴在身上时冰得他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，可是涂开了之后自己发起热来。而后面的地方随着银狼手指进进出出越来越湿润，被灌进去的东西化开顺着腿滴下来，湿乎乎地贴着靠在书桌，还是凉。

虽然算不上冰火两重天，可这样忽冷忽热还是让金田一的神经都四处掉得高高的，浑身敏感的要命。不安地勾过不破银狼的脖子想和他接吻，和自己相似的火热提问从掌心和舌尖传递过来时才稍微放心了一点。

腰被桌缘硌得有点疼，金田一往上错了错两腿缠上不破银狼的腰，想让他快点结束这一发去床上慢慢做。可是银狼完全没有挪地方的意思，知道不赶快让他舒服一点这后半夜大概都会进展得很慢，于是又添了一根手指直接擦着他敏感点过去，同时啃咬上他颤抖的艳红色乳尖。

“啊啊啊！！银狼你别…！”金田一哭嚷着并紧腿，湿滑柔软的内里含着不破的手，激动银狼一个热血上涌，下腹紧胀得厉害。

站着的人抿了抿嘴唇稳住气息，并起手指在那个泪水已经将毛巾打湿了一点的人身体里缓缓动作，桌子上的人立时乖乖地给了反应，甜蜜又色情的喘息在拢音的书房里听得人血脉贲张。不破银狼又从桌边拿了个东西，缓缓地侧放在金田一雪白的小肚子上，一寸寸地往上游移。

肌肤触到一寸冰凉时，金田一脑海里像是过了一道闪电。残存的理智感觉出那是金属该有的温度，感受了下重量后在脑子里飞速搜寻了一圈，一下子分辨出那是放在银狼桌面上的放大镜。当下从耳根红到了脖子，连胸前两点的颜色都变得更深。

他用那个放大镜和银狼一起看过密密麻麻的古典卷宗，还用它观察过从外面捡来的绿色花纹的石子。唯一一次算是玩闹的，就是他用那东西仔细看过银狼的眼睛，而现在，却被拿来做这个。

诚实反映出金田一的情动的是又绞紧不破银狼手指的内部，不破银狼很满意他这样，用光滑的金属边缘蹭着他被台灯照得半透明的乳尖，又附身过去咬着他微张着缝隙的双唇，贴着他两片柔软把让身下那个人羞耻得蜷起脚趾的句子一个字一个字送进他身体里：

“Hajime的乳首是周围会有小点呢。”

“你你你怎么那么多话，要做快做啊！”金田一一恼羞程度，沉浮在快感边缘，不破银狼一心就在玩也不给他个痛快，急得快红了眼睛的名侦探偷偷伸手想要去自己解决，一下子被身在主场的人发现给拍掉，刚想辩白两句，巨大硬挺形状又熟悉的东西就劈进了自己的身体。

“嗯…嗯银狼快一点！”

等的就是这个，几乎是感受到不破银狼的一瞬间，金田一自己就身体前倾，迎着银狼的动作配合着他冲撞的速度在桌子上动了起来。各种不知名的液体混在一起，蹭得光溜溜的玻璃铺板发出不太悦耳的呲啦摩擦声。金田一一把挥开了眼睛上的蒙蔽，一抬眼就落尽银狼眼中的灰蓝色漩涡，他带着与平时一样深沉的爱意望着他，在他身体里进出，给他能让他到达顶峰的欢愉和快乐。

金田一想接吻。

还没等他凑上去，银狼先将吻落了下来。交缠的舌尖勾带出透明的丝线，金田一眯起眼睛去含弄银狼的舌头，上下两处频率一致地服务着不破银狼。他很少会有这么诱惑的行为，金田一一在床上一如他本人平时那般爽直痛快，所以偶尔这么几次会让不破银狼非常受用。

被粗鲁地往上推了推，不破一边追着他舌头一手挥开了桌面上其他障碍物让金田一能在有限的条件下躺的稍微舒服点，更加粗暴的操弄顶的金田一扬起勾人的尖叫，很快射在了银狼的小腹上。初达高潮的金田一整个人提不起什么劲头，身子软绵绵地摊在已经和他体温平齐的玻璃板上，无力地偏头看去，目光就触到了银狼玻璃桌板下压着的自己和他在大学社团时的合照。画面里的自己穿着一板一眼的衬衫笑得白牙灿烂，对比起现在浑身赤裸表情淫乱的自己，简直形成鲜明对比。

可是不破银狼不也一样。金田一这么想着，又把头偏了回去坐了起来，环着银狼的脖子亲他眼底的痣。乖得像鼻子湿漉漉的小狗，一路软进了不破银狼的心窝。啃着金田一白嫩的脖颈射出来以后，不破银狼想把他调转过来再来一次时，金田一指着自己已经磨红的腰两侧后有点拒绝：

“桌面太硬，疼…”

就当银狼想抱他回房间时，那个人自己坐到了椅子上，两条线条优美得像米色陶器的长颈般的腿张开架在雕花扶手上，勾了勾手指让银狼继续。

窝在椅子里的金田一，月白色的肌肤被复古红色的皮革衬得愈发诱人扎眼。那白嫩的身子上还带着种种不明来源的水痕和红印，洗完澡没干吹的头发已经被正对着他们的空调暖风吹得半干，蓬松松地翻起来一些卷出几个撩人的弧度。这些已经足够银狼将他钉在椅子里干得失去意识，更何况他还勾着手指引你过来。

“啊、啊！！银狼…慢点啊啊！！”

被猛然靠过来又挺进来的东西撞得眼冒金星，接踵而至的大力抽插更是让金田一后悔起自己刚刚的动作。大概是银狼之前给他涂得那个奇妙东西，明明是这么大力的撞击，却不像平时那样屁股被顶得发麻，但是架在扶手上的两腿因为椅子前后的摆动，不断地被磕撞着最柔软敏感的内侧，难受得他只能乱喊，却被已经什么都顾不上的银狼给忽略。

“银狼、银狼我腿疼，腿麻了…”

不破银狼什么都没说，将他两条腿从扶手上放了下来，但是重新开到能开的最大幅度掰开在座椅里面，说了句让他抱紧椅背又重新将粗粝的阴茎全根送了进去。

整个深深窝在椅子里的金田一已经被干得有些神情恍惚，浓重的皮革味道夹杂着银狼平时用的香水味道使他的体温自顾地升高，只能随着本能迎合着银狼的动作。他看见自己的前端又可怜兮兮冒出些晶莹的液体，竟然有点想不起来他第二次射是什么时候。

可身上那个人依旧是不知疲倦雄风威振，只让金田一怀疑自己今天会不会死在这张椅子上。但他相信银狼有自己的分寸，所以还是顺从地跟着他摇摆、前后，他想听的他会说，他想要的他会给。

谁叫他是不破银狼呢。

但是不破银狼今晚是真的过分了。换第三次姿势时金田一以为终于可以回卧室时，却被人那个人又抱着坐进了椅子。两腿颤巍巍地跪开在他腿上，那个人试图每一次都从头部到低端全数没进他身体里，被操干得已经摆不出事实道理的金田一只能一个劲地求饶：

“不可能的啊停下来…嗯！”

那个人说了什么，他不记得。好像是笑着说了句对他来说没有什么不可能的，然后顶得自己四肢无力地又高潮了一次。

等终于银狼似乎是把多年来在书房里和他做爱的设想全都实现了一遍，金田一模糊着眼睛看着一片狼藉的桌面，握柄湿润的放大镜，已经歪了脖子的台灯，和…全是水痕的红皮椅子，一边发誓再也不要进不破银狼的书房，一边想着这屋子的大扫除全让他一个人做。

最后被他抱在肩上去浴室洗澡的时候，金田一看见了墙上的挂历，明日定休的大红圈似乎解释了今晚抱着他的人为什么这么有恃无恐，又再一次昭示着一切都在他的计划之内。

有些气恼，又实在提不起力气，用最后一点点精神咬住了不破银狼的肩膀。

那人停了下来，金田一以为他又要干什么，扬起软乎乎的手臂砸了一下他后背：

“快去洗澡啊！”

不破银狼在金田一看不见的角度笑得很欠扁：

“哦？Hajime想和我一起洗澡了？”

“让你去你就快抱我去！”

“是是是。”


End file.
